


Seto in Distress

by lalaworld



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creepy, Duelist, Erotic, Fucking, Helpless, Hot, Lemon, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophillia, OFF - Freeform, Obsession, Psycho, Romance, Twisted, collection, handjob, jerk, kingdom - Freeform, life support, millenium eye, puppyshipping - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaworld/pseuds/lalaworld
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba are a romantic couple and Pegasus ruins their happy relationship by taking Kaiba’s soul and keeping his body with him. What sort of naughty things will he do to Kaiba’s body and will Jounouchi be able to save him?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. A CEO in distress!

**Author's Note:**

> Jounouchi and Kaiba are in a happy relationship and they are both 21 in this story while Mokuba is 16. This story takes place during the Duelist Kingdom arc where Kaiba battles Pegasus to save Mokuba and loses.

Pegasus J. Crawford smiled when Seto Kaiba’s life points reached 0. The sexy brunette fell to his knees, ashamed and angry with his defeat. He went through this stupid tournament and made it to the finals in the hopes of winning and saving his brother from this vile man’s clutches. 

And all his efforts ended up in vain.

He fought away the tears that threatened to pour out as he realized how much he let Mokuba down.

“Well Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said as he relished in his opponent’s despair. “A deal’s a deal and it looks like you lost. I will be taking your soul away.”

There was a screech from the stands and both Pegasus and Seto Kaiba turned towards the direction of the sound.

“You fucking creep!” Jounouchi screamed from his seat. He watched the entire match and he was in a deep frenzy from the outcome. His friends Hiroto and Anzu held him down as he went on a rampage. “That match was a sham! You fucking cheated, I know you did! Let Seto go!”

Seto couldn’t stop the tears when he heard his lover fighting valiantly for him. He also let him down…

“Well, that’s enough of the theatrics,” Pegasus said.

It was over in an instant. The golden eye beneath Pegasus’ silver hair emitted a bright, blinding glow that filled the entire room. Jounouchi and his friends shielded their eyes from the glare.

When everything cleared out, the blonde man saw his lover sprawled lifeless on the floor.

“Seto! Seto!”

“Take him to my sanctuary,” Pegasus commanded his guards. Two of his men grabbed Kaiba by the arms, one on each side and dragged him away from the tournament stage.

“Give him back to me!” Jounouchi was still raging uselessly from the stands. Pegasus chuckled, finding the whole display amusing. “Pegasus! I swear, you will pay for this!”

The creator of Duel Monster stopped in his tracks. He turned back and looked directly at Kaiba’s blonde lover and smirked.

“If you really want your lover back, then challenge me at the finals… that is, if you can actually make it there.”

Pegasus knew that Kaiba’s little plaything was not a formidable opponent. He doubted he could make it past the semi-finals. But in the off chance that he did… the little punk does look very cute and feisty, he certainly can add another sexy boy in his little collection. He knew that Jounouchi-boy stood no chance against him and his Millenium Eye.

But until then, he had a certain big shot CEO waiting for him in his quarters.

Leaving the tournament stage, Pegasus walked the long, shiny hallway towards his luxurious bedroom. His guards stood at attention in front of his doorway.

“Don’t let anyone in. I do not want to be disturbed,” Pegasus told his guards. “Keep an eye out for that blonde brat especially. He might try something foolish to save his lover.

They nodded at him and he closed the door.

Inside his chambers, Pegasus got excited when he saw his latest prized possession lying down on his back in his king sized bed. 

He walked towards the safe attached to the corner wall. He pulled a card out from the pocket of his blazer. On it was a picture of Seto Kaiba where his soul was trapped and shall remain for as long as he wished. He turned the dial and opened the door to the safe.

The president of Industrial Illusions placed the card inside amongst many other cards and closed it shut.

Once that was done, Pegasus unbuttoned his blazer, placed it neatly in his dresser and went towards the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed to take off his shoes. Afterwards he climbed up onto the mattress.

“It looks like it’s just you and me, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus whispered to the body next to him.

Seto Kaiba laid lifeless on the bed, wide eyed and mouth agape. The silver-haired man found the boy’s horrified expression very attractive. All his victims wore the same expressions after having their souls taken, and he always kept it afterwards.

Pegasus cupped the boy’s chin and looked directly at the soulless, blue eyes that stared back blankly at him. 

Such a handsome face. And all mine. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out, shoving it deep into the boy’s unresponsive mouth. 

A visible tent appeared on Pegasus’s trousers, his cock rapidly expanding into a full erection. He repositioned himself and straddled Kaiba’s body, dry humping on his sculpted abdomen while busily devouring his luscious lips. He flicked his tongue around, exploring every cavity of the boy’s mouth and relished his wonderful flavor.

After a few minutes, the silver-haired man withdrew to take a breather. He hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, revealing his own ripped torso. He proceeded to strip Kaiba as well. He yanked that blue coat off his arms and tore the buttons of his grey dress shirt. 

Pegasus’s drooled as soon as he saw the exposed, round pecs. He couldn’t resist admitting those delicious, nickel sized nipples into his mouth. He chewed on them like a baby with a pacifier, suckling on those nubs until they went erect. As he brushed his thigh on Seto’s crotch, he was pleased to learn that his nipples weren’t the only thing that was growing erect.

Kaiba’s body might’ve been soulless but his nervous system still retained its bodily functions.

The silver-haired man reached down and stroked the boy’s cock to full hardness, squeezing the awakened member firmly.

“That’s one impressive tool you got there, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said, commenting on the stellar length and girth that he held in his hand. 

Wanting to see everything that the brunette had to offer, Pegasus began to pull the rest of Kaiba’s clothes off. His shirt, shoes, trousers, they all came off one by one. Clothes were tossed uncaringly at the foot of the bed.

Soon, the only wrapping left was his boxers. The silver-haired man was more than giddy to remove that last piece of clothing, grabbing the cotton fabric as he happily anticipated the sexy boy’s priced jewels.

“Oh my,” Pegasus gasped as he gazed at the handsome, uncircumcised, eight inch shaft and hefty set of balls. “Truly and utterly magnificent, Kaiba-boy.”

The creator of Duel Monsters grabbed that steel hard shaft and stroked it a few times, pulling down on the tight foreskin and releasing the mushroom head inside. Despite the expert masturbating on his dick, Kaiba’s body remained still and lifeless on the bed, no reaction to the stimulations he received whatsoever.

“I didn’t expect anything less from our big shot CEO,” Pegasus said as he scooped a tiny dribble of pre-cum seeping out of Kaiba’s piss-slit with his finger. “But I wonder how your juices taste? I’m expecting you to provide top grade stuff for me.”

He slurped down the pre as if he was out on the market trying out samples. Sure enough, the young CEO didn’t disappoint. The boy tasted amazing!

Needing to have more, the silver-haired man leaned down and decided to drink more from the source. He took the boy’s cock in his mouth and let the entire shaft slide down his throat with expertise. He slurped and sucked on the thick, long shaft with great skill. 

If Kaiba was in possession of his soul in that moment, he would’ve moaned like a bitch and fucked his brains off from pleasure with Pegasus’s extraordinary blowjob. He greedily sucked the pre-cum that flowed down his throat.

The creator of Duel Monsters was so hard at this point. It felt like he was about to puncture a hole on his trousers. His dick craved to fuck Kaiba deep inside his tight, boypussy!

Releasing Seto’s cock with a plop, he spread the boy’s legs and exposed his tight, hairy pucker. Bringing his head down, Pegasus buried his face in there. He inhaled the pungent sour, sweaty smell of his asscrack. He gagged slightly at the strong odor, but he continued to slather his tongue all over and in that hole anyway. The flavor that he was tasting was Seto Kaiba, and he would enjoy every minute of it. So he munched and ate away on that crack.

When the back exit was fully loosened up, Pegasus undid the zipper of his trousers and released his own impressive, massive cock. It was about nine inches, circumsized and leaking, very impatient to fuck. Without any further ado, he began to shove himself deep inside that ass.

The boy’s assring was so tight, it took a few minutes to break through. Pegasus insistingly splitting his asscheeks apart like this would probably have stung a lot and caused a lot of pain and discomfort if he was conscious, but Kaiba remained a good boy and stayed still and uncomplaining the entire time. Finally, he managed to penetrate through, the silver pubes around his crotch rubbing pleasantly on those sexy globes.

Pegasus let out the most satisfying sigh of relief.

“O-oohh yeah…” he moaned, tossing his head backwards, his human eye rolling behind his socket. Kaiba’s rectum felt so amazing around his cock. It’s like his cock was being enveloped in pleasure itself. He panted between thrusts. “Excellent ass.. Kaiba-boy… T-truly… the cream… of the crop...ahh!”

Pegasus began a steady rhythm, humping slowly in and out of that hole. He raised Kaiba’s strengthless legs over his shoulders for better leverage.

“O-oh.. oh fuck!” the silver-haired man swore as he picked up the pace. 

Grabbing Kaiba by the waist, Pegasus lifted the boy’s torso closer to him. He devoured his well defined muscles as he continued to screw him. Seto’s head and arms dangled uselessly as Pegasus molested his unresponsive body.

Finally, Pegasus’s thrusts got more quick and erratic as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax.

“Mhhmm… ohh - ohhh fuck! I’m gonna - “ 

Pegasus grabbed Kaiba’s face and looked directly at his soulless widened eyes. He captured the boy’s mouth in a deep kiss as he ejaculated deep inside his rectum. His body shuddered as he experienced the most intense orgasm ever. He pulled Kaiba’s chest closer to his, rubbing their nipples together pleasantly. His lips closed down on the boy’s neck and sucked a hickey on it.

“Ah.. ah… ahh!” 

Pegasus grunted as he humped a few more times, his pelvis slapping wetly on Kaiba’s naked ass. He made sure that he shot all his load inside his new cum-dump. When he was done, he let go of Kaiba, letting him fall on the mattress like a used up cum rag. 

After he regained his breath, Pegasus pulled out of the CEO’s ass.

“Thanks for a great fuck, Kaiba-boy,” he whispered as he gave the boy’s mortified face a kiss on the cheek. 

Pegasus laid there for a while, snuggling with Kaiba’s lifeless form. He suckled and nibbled on the boy’s muscles lazily, familiarizing himself with the sculpted body. Afterwards, the creator of Duel Monsters decided to stand up and get dressed.

Once he was presentable, his dress shirt tucked in his trousers neatly, fully buttoned up and his shoes fully laced, he pressed a button by his night stand, calling in his assistants.

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door. Pegasus went to answer it. Three men wearing white lab coats and carrying some equipment came in and closed the door.

When they saw Kaiba’s naked body with a massive erection between his legs, his assistants were not shocked in the slightest nor did they question anything. This particular scene was not unusual at all since Pegasus had other boys in the past, and he paid them well to keep their silence.

Without any instructions, the men knew exactly what to do.

The assistants worked together to inject some kind of tube directly in Kaiba’s naval. He will spend the rest of his days as Pegasus’s thrall so his body needed assistance to survive. The tube will serve as the boy’s main ‘life support’ from now on. Fluids and nutrients will be funneled through this tube directly in his stomach to keep his body alive and healthy. Pegasus preferred doing it this way as opposed to attaching a mouth feeder down their throats to feed them so that his boys’ handsome faces clear for him to enjoy.

Another tube, about the size of a pencil was inserted through the piss-slit and pushed deep inside his urethra. Then, two of the assistants hoisted Kaiba’s body around like a mannequin so that the third guy could install a large pipe, as thick a beer can into the boy’s rectum. The guy used a wet wipe to clean the cum oozing out of his anus before lodging the object inside. These contraptions will serve to help expel wastes and other bodily fluids out of him.

Once the setup was done, the assistants lifted Kaiba’s body carefully. Pegasus took a tiny remote from his night stand and pressed a button. A bookcase adjacent to his bed creaked and slid sideways, revealing a secret stairway that led downwards into darkness. Pressing another button from the remote, lights turned on and illuminated the path.

The assistants went on ahead first, carrying Kaiba’s body down the stairway. Pegasus followed suit. Once they made it down below, they found themselves in a small, cold dungeon, about 18 feet wide, 4 feet long and 10 feet high. Grey, brick walls surrounded the room and there was no place for natural light to pass through.

Six execution chairs lined up on the walls, closely placed towards each other. Three of them were already occupied by equally naked bodies with the same, wide-eyed, horrified expressions on their faces. 

Pegasus’s nose crinkled when he smelled ripe, unshowered bodies of his captives.

“Send someone to wash the boys after you’re done,” Pegasus commanded. The three assistants nodded.

If Kaiba had possession of his soul in that moment, he would’ve leaped in joy (and maybe also in horror) to see Mokuba sitting on the third chair. 

Soft manacles encased the sixteen year old’s wrists and ankles with metal chains attached to them to keep the raven haired boy in place. His lifeless head sagging sideways on his right shoulder, also completely naked and exposed. He also had similar tubes visible on his naval and cock. It coiled behind the chair and was attached to something behind the wall. A white fluid could be seen flowing into his stomach while a yellowish-brown fluid came out of his cock.

In the other two chairs, the young CEO would’ve also recognized the older, naked blonde guy as Bandit Keith sitting at the far left. He was the guy that almost shot Pegasus. Between him and Mokuba was Bakura, the purple-haired boy that hung out with one of his lover’s friends. Like the rest of the boys, he was also naked with similar tubes attached to his naval and erect cock.

The assistants placed Kaiba in one of the empty chairs next to Mokuba. Pegasus was gracious enough to place the brothers next to each other so that they can finally be together.

They connected his tubes to the wall, where everyone’s ‘food’ comes from and his bodily fluids will be disposed to. Kaiba owed his life to that machine now as it will essentially keep his body well-maintained and preserved for Pegasus’s future pleasure. The tube in his ass was also plugged in on a special slot beneath the chair to make sure that his wastes would come down the proper place. After making sure that everything was attached properly and well in order, his three employees bowed their heads and left the Duel Monsters creator alone with his properties.

He remained behind for a while to admire his little collection. Pegasus paid particular attention to Bandit Keith, stroking his impressive, erect cock between his legs, admiring its length. The tubes inside their urethras were designed to pretty much keep these boys rock hard nonstop, which is always a must for Pegasus. Perhaps he will bring the sexy American bad boy to his bed tomorrow night.

Pegasus paused in front of Mokuba, cupping his chin and examining the boy’s soulless, blank eyes. Such a pretty face, just like his brother. It looked like the sixteen year old grew a couple inches again and his face was beginning to mature as well. Maybe in a few more years he will grow to be as tall as Kaiba, if not taller. His cock certainly did begin to rival his brother’s.

Afterwards, he looked back at his collection one last time. Pegasus’ cock was fully hard again when he observed the sexy boys before him, especially Seto and Mokuba. It would be so hot to play with them together next time. 

“Enjoy your new home, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said. He climbed back up the stairs and pressed a button on his remote, shutting the lights off leaving the two brothers alone with two other lifeless, naked and erect bodies completely in the dank, cold dark walls of his creepy dungeon.

Let’s see if your knight in shining armor can save you now.  
_________________________________________________

Out in the Duelist Kingdom castle, Jounouchi shed a lot of tears. He was very heartbroken at having the love of his life ripped away from him. Hiroto and Anzu placed a comforting hand on their friend’s back to help console him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jounouchi,” Hiroto encouraged him. “You will win this stupid tournament and kick that pompous guy’s ass!”

“Yeah, and you’ll be with Kaiba again in no time,” Anzu cheered. “I believe in you Jounouchi, I know you can do it!”

Jounouchi wiped his tears away. If only it were that simple. He knew that Pegasus J. Crawford was an untrustworthy, sleazy, cheating son of a bitch. He didn’t expect that one eyed freak to play fair and he hated imagining what he’s doing with Kaiba in his clutches.

He clenched his fists hard. No matter the odds, he was determined to say his man, even if it ends up costing him his life!

With renewed resolve, Jounouchi stood up with fierce eyes. “Don’t you worry, Seto. I will come and save you.”


	2. Katsuya, O Katsuya, Wherefore Art Thou Katsuya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in Seto and Katsuya’s relationship. Seto continues to be a part of Pegasus’s collection. Can Katsuya prevail and save his man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi and Kaiba are in a happy relationship and they are both 21 in this story while Mokuba is 16. This story takes place during the Duelist Kingdom arc where Kaiba battles Pegasus to save Mokuba and loses.

The sunset looked beautiful as it sank down the horizon. It’s radiant reflection shimmered in the water like liquid gold. 

From the corner of his eye, Seto watched Katsuya Jounouchi pacing back and forth at the beach’s shoreline. He was in an important phone call with the hospital and the brunette CEO wanted nothing more but to listen in, but he respected his lover’s privacy too much to do that. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about the doctor’s news.

When the call ended, Katsuya’s expression was completely guarded. Seto didn’t know what to expect.

“So…? How did it go?” Seto couldn’t stop himself from asking despite originally planning to let his boyfriend open up to him first. “Was it a success? C’mon don’t leave me hanging…”

It wasn’t until after he reached him did Katsuya break out his ever so infectious smile.

“The surgery was a success!” Jounouchi exclaimed. “She’s going to make it, she’s gonna be able to see again!”

Instead of rejoicing with him, Seto slugged him pretty hard on the shoulder. “You fuckin idiot! You scared the shit out of me with your fake reaction!”

“Hey what the hell?!?” Katsuya whined, rubbing his shoulder. “Shizuka gets a successful operation and then you punch me?! You have some weird - “

Jounouchi was cut off mid-sentence as Seto pulled him in a tight, almost suffocating hug. The twenty-one year old blonde melted in his mate’s embrace as he wrapped his own arms around his back also.

“I’m really happy for you, Katsuya,” Kaiba whispered. He leaned his head on Jounouchi’s neck and was unable to hold his tears of joy.

“Hey, c’mon Seto… we can’t have none of that…” Jounouchi said as he felt the warm droplets falling down his skin. Kaiba rarely showed vulnerabilities like this so he couldn’t even make a joke about it. “It’s a special day, there shouldn’t be any crying…”

“I’m sorry… I just…” Kaiba’s voice trailed off and Jounouchi pulled him in a tight embrace once again to save him the embarrassment. Once he recovered, the brunette pulled away. “Sorry about that. I’m just really happy for your sister. And I’m sure Mokuba will also want to see her soon.”

“Yeah! And I know Shizuka feels the same way too. We’re gonna be like one, big - I mean..” Jounouchi hesitated.

“We’ll be one big, spectacular, happy family.” Kaiba finished for him.

The two of them have been together ever since they met each other in high school, but they never had a discussion about how their future was going to be. But Jounouchi couldn’t help but smile when Kaiba described them as a family.

Him, Shizuka, Seto and Mokuba. The thought of spending the rest of their lives together was such a pleasant one. “Yeah, one happy family!”

Kaiba looked nervous for some reason, which got Jounouchi’s attention. He raised an eyebrow when the brunette pulled something out of his pocket and faced his handsome lover once again. 

“Katsuya, when we first met eight years ago, we had our differences and I kinda couldn’t stand to be around you. And yet, we eventually grew to like each other because you were such an awesome guy. We went through our ups and downs and you were always there for me. And now, I can’t picture a life without you.”

Jounouchi couldn’t help but blush at the sentimental words. It was cheesy and a little cringy, but it made his heart flutter all the same. “Aww shucks, why suddenly being emotional there, champ?”

Kaiba went down on one knee and revealed what he held in his hand. It was a jewelry box and upon opening it, there was a simple, yet elegant gold ring inside. Jounouchi was quite surprised.

“I’ve never felt anything like this before, Katsuya,” Kaiba continued. “My life has been… hard to say the least. It always felt like it was just me and Mokuba, but now, it doesn’t feel that way anymore, you know? You help me find joy, you help tear my walls down and be open to happiness, and most importantly, you help me be my best self. So, Katsuya, I ask you this: after you finish your studies a year from now, will you spend the rest of your days together and marry me?”

It was Jounouchi’s turn to be misty eyed. He knelt down in front of Kaiba and cupped his face in his hand. He looked him directly in the eye.

“I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, Seto. You are everything to me. But are you sure this is what you want?”

The young CEO didn’t flinch for a second. “More than anything in the world.”

“Then, my answer is yes. I’d be honored to spend the rest of my life with you.”

The ring was almost forgotten as they pulled each other close and captured each other’s mouths in a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues swirled and dueled around one another. Jounouchi didn’t wanna let go. He never felt feelings this intense towards someone before.

“Who knew that the uptight and neurotic CEO of KaibaCorp could be so romantic? To be honest, I thought I’d be the one proposing to you!” Jounouchi tried to lighten the mood with a joke. He took the ring from Kaiba’s hand and examined it. He noticed that there was an inscription on it and he squinted to read it out. “Together forever. From this world and beyond.”

“And nothing will ever separate us. I will make sure of it,” Kaiba said with conviction. “Can I place the ring on you?”

Jounouchi handed the jewelry towards his lover. The golden ring slid snuggly towards his ring finger. “Perfect fit.”

The couple smiled as they held hands and sat down on the beach’s sand. Jounouchi smiled contently as the golden sun continued to set.   
_________________________________

The water in the jacuzzi felt amazing! A glass of wine and a warm, bubbly bath was the perfect way to unwind after such a long and exhausting day. That, and a sexy boy’s body on your lap.

It has been ten weeks since Kaiba-boy’s defeat and subsequently became the plaything of the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford. Every second of their playtime had been exquisite. The brunette boy has certainly risen up to the occasion everytime Pegasus thoroughly used him up for his pleasure and amusement .

No one could’ve ever asked for a better plaything!

After spending all his time being locked up in that stuffy, dingy dungeon, his handsome plaything was beginning to smell very rank. Who would’ve guessed that the prim and always presentable CEO of Kaibacorp was capable of reeking like a god-damn locker room?

“I suppose you’re still a raunchy boy at the end of the day,” Pegasus said as he laid his plaything’s head onto his chest. “‘Snips and snails and puppy dog tails’ as they say, Kaiba-boy. But that’s nothing a bath couldn’t fix.”

Normally, Pegasus would’ve had one of his assistants clean the boy up. For tonight, however, he decided to do it himself. He thought it would be fun to spend some bonding time together in the jacuzzi.

Despite having played with him almost everyday, Pegasus just couldn’t have enough of his sexy, Kaiba-boy over here. Taking a loofah sponge, he squirted a bit of body wash on it, wetted it and began to scrub gently on the flawless body in front of him.

“Mmmm, you must work out quite a lot, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said as he ran the loofah on the well sculpted back of the empty, soulless body. He then ran his hands on those broad shoulders and those granite biceps, triceps and forearms. “Brains, physique, you really are the full package, aren’t you? I will have to work extra hard to maintain your body.” 

He continued to bathe the muscular boy’s torso, scrubbing that full, meaty pecs and his lean abdomen. He took special care and attention to those gorgeous six-pack, admiring every corded muscle. Pegasus then journeyed downwards and scrubbed the boy’s legs, especially his feet. He made sure to get every nook and cranny between each toes.

“You’re being pampered by yours truly, Kaiba-boy. You should feel honored. I’m giving you the full-body spa treatment and this isn’t something I do to just anybody.”

When it came to his genitals, Pegasus decided that they needed gentler care so he set the loofah aside and squirted a glob of body wash on his hand. Grabbing Kaiba’s flaccid cock, he began to lather it with body wash while he used the other hand to fondle those sets of low hanging balls. 

Pegasus stroked that shaft up and down with the suds serving as lubricant. He smiled delightfully as Kaiba-boy’s cock expanded in his touch. With his sure, steady strokes, that beautiful dick was soon standing proud at full-mast in its entire eight inch glory. The silver-haired man proceeded to roll the boy’s balls at the palm of his hand. 

Beneath the jacuzzi water, Pegasus was also getting a boner himself. He rubbed his cock teasingly around the boy’s asscrack. His hands moved in a blur as he stroked faster and faster, pulling down Kaiba’s tight foreskin and letting it slide up and down his steel hard shaft.

Ever since he became part of the silver-haired man’s twisted collection, Kaiba’s empty shell of a body has not been given a chance to release its load at all and judging by how large and tight his balls felt, it was becoming evident how much spunk was backed up in there. 

Pegasus had to take care of that.

The precum was flowing like a leaky faucet at this point and those delicious nuts rose closer to the shaft. Kaiba was getting close! Using his legs, Pegasus pushed the boy’s buttocks upwards so that his crotch would be above water. His steel-hard cock poked out at the surface like some magnificent beast.

The silver-haired man quickened the pace, stroking faster and faster and roughly fondling the hefty balls in his hand to bring his plaything over the edge. With Pegasus’ expertise, it didn’t take much effort to do so and Kaiba-boy was well poised to bust his nut as well. After one final stroke, his cock fired globs of white liquid like a pistol.

“Oh my…” He watched in pure amazement as Kaiba shot his thick, white cream up in the air.

Pegasus kept using his legs to keep the boy’s crotch raised so that he didn’t shoot his spunk in the water. The silver haired man cupped his hands to catch as much cum as possible. It was almost overflowing by the time his cock finished spit-firing. Despite that explosive orgasm, Kaiba-boy’s not-so-little pee-pee was still rock hard and raring to go. He truly was a dynamo.

“You were marvellous, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said as he kissed the boy’s lifeless face on the cheek. Lowering his legs and bringing the boy’s crotch back down to the water, he brought his hands full of spunk towards his mouth and had a taste. Smiling at the unique flavour, he was quick to sing his praises. “Mmmmhmm! Such a rich texture with a flavorful, salty taste! You are simply amazing, my dear boy.“

The silver haired man consumed the rest of the spunk heartily and licked the remainder off his palms. He sighed satisfactorily once finished. His own cock was still painfully hard beneath the water. He rubbed it teasingly on Kaiba’s buttcheeks.

“I do believe it’s your turn to please me, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus purred as he slid up and down that asscrack.

Just as he was about to mount his little plaything, the door to his bathroom swung open and one of his men rushed in.

“I’m s-sorry to interrupt, Sir but I have some news,” the man announced as he bent over gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath as if he ran some great distance.

Pegasus regarded the man annoyingly. He was definitely one of his newer recruits since he didn’t quite recognize his face right away. He vaguely remembered his name was Yuki or something. The boy exuded a desperate, nervous demeanor of trying so hard to please his boss. Pegasus will have to speak to his assistant to train this one better.

“What is it?” Pegasus snapped irritably.

“I - I…” Yuki’s eyes wandered towards the body between his Master’s lap and looked visibly disturbed. Whether that was because of Kaiba-boy’s obviously lifeless body being manhandled by Pegasus or just the sheer sight of seeing two naked men together somehow triggering a homophobic response inside this stupid dolt, Pegasus didn’t know.

Nevertheless, the silver haired man was losing his patience. “Please tell me you didn’t come here just to babble at me?”

“Uhmm… no - no sir, I didn’t!” The guard seemed to have regained some form of composure. He stood up straight and did his best to ignore the disturbing scene before him. “I was instructed to report straight away the results of the preliminary rounds, sir.”

It was true. Pegasus’s expression softened slightly as he awaited the news. “Excellent. Tell me who are the finalists.”

His new employee listed off the eight finalists that managed to collect ten stars and buy their ticket for the quarter finals. When he was done, Pegasus smiled.

“So Katsuya Jounouchi didn’t make the cut?” 

“No, sir,” Yuki responded. “Jounouchi barely lost to a player who goes by the name ‘Ghost Kotsuzuka.’ Jounouchi had the upper hand throughout the match, but Kotsuzuka managed to pull out a winning card and knock his opponent’s life points to zero.”

Pegasus stroked his plaything’s hair as he listened to the story, running his fingers through the wet, brown locks like he was petting a dog.

“Alright, thank you for the report. You may go now.”

“Yes, sir.” Yuki bowed. He had one last disturbed look at soulless boy in the jacuzzi with Pegasus before he turned around and left.

Underneath the bubbling water, the silver haired man was harder than he had ever been before.

“It looks like your little bitch choked real badly, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus whispered as he reached down to the boy’s buttocks and began to gently split apart his asscheeks. “He’s such an incompetent duelist that he couldn’t even make it past the semi-finals. What a complete joke!”

He stroked the boy’s chin possessively. “It’s okay, though. You are mine now and I will do a much better job keeping you in my possession.”

As he got the CEO’s ass separated, he wasted no time shoving his unbending cock deep inside that tight hole. He pushed Kaiba’s hips down to fully impale him on his cock.

“O-ohh.. ohh fuck!” Pegasus swore as the boy’s asslips swallowed his entire shaft. He groaned at the sheer pleasure of it all. “I think my victory calls for a special celebration, don’t you think?”

Pegasus was beyond ecstatic as he tilted Kaiba’s wide-eyed, horrified face towards him and gave him a sloppy, passionate kiss. He thrusted aggressively deep in that ass, tearing on his hole. Kaiba was powerless to do anything about it.

The silver haired man felt like he owned the world. He was at the top and he won’t be knocked down!  
____________________________________

A few hours later, Pegasus had Kaiba-boy reinstalled back in his collection case and he decided to relax on his own. He took a sip from his wine glass as he laid back on his favorite couch inside his large chambers. He was still soaring high in his great mood as he watched his daily cartoons. Nothing could sour him tonight.

He must’ve dozed off in the middle of watching TV, wine can certainly do that. He stretched his arms as he switched to a sitting position. The silver haired man stopped moving suddenly when he heard a click from behind him. Something hard and cold was pressed at the back of his head.

“Don’t move or I will shoot you,” the voice said.

For his part, the president of Industrial Illusions was completely nonplussed. He was expecting the boy to do something rash like this actually. Sitting calmly on the sofa, he let out a snort. “I was wondering when you were gonna show up, Jounouchi-boy. Was it easy to find your way around the castle? I made sure to get my guards out of the way so that you and I could have a little chat.”

Kaiba’s trash boyfriend walked around in front of him, the gun still pointed towards his head. The boy’s expression could only be best described as pure loathing.

“You better cooperate if you know what’s best for you,” he threatened. “Give Seto back to me!”

“Puh-lease...” The holder of the Millenium Eye smiled confidently. “You don’t have the guts to murder another person.”

“Don’t test me, Pegasus.” Angry tears fell down Jounouchi’s face as he unclicked the safety and placed his finger on the trigger as if to prove his point. “I won’t hesitate to make your brains explode. If I can’t be with Seto, then the least I can do is to avenge him and have my sweet, sweet revenge.”

“Are you really sure you want to kill a bigshot billionaire like me? Your life would be ruined afterwards.” 

“I don’t care!” Jounouchi screeched. “After I kill you, I plan to kill myself soon after. You might separate Seto and I in this life but we will be reunited again forever in death. Don’t you see? Without him, I got nothing to lose.” He raised his hands shakily and aimed the gun at his head again. “So you better decide carefully.”

Pegasus looked directly at the poor boy’s eyes and saw that he was completely serious. The blonde brat believes that they could have some sort of happy ending being reunited again in death! 

The silver haired man couldn’t help but laugh at the poor boy’s delusions.

“Oh Jounouchi-boy, you are just a dumb, clueless boy aren’t you?” Pegasus said in between laughter.

“Shut up! I don’t care about your insults and you better stop laughing! I’m not playing here.”

Pegasus’ laughter died down. “Okay, you wanted me to take you to Kaiba-boy? Fine, follow me.”

Jounouchi stepped back hesitantly as he let Pegasus off the chair. He did make sure to still point the gun at him.

“Where are we going?” Jounouchi asked warily.

“I just told you.” Pegasus headed towards the safe that he had on his wall. He began to type his password on it.

“Stop.” The boy raised his gun up once again. “What is this? Seto is definitely not in that safe. I swear, if you try to pull a gun out or something, I will shoot you before you can take it out.”

Pegasus swung the safe door open so Jounouchi could see the almost empty interior. “Relax, I don’t have a gun in here.”

He pulled out the cards inside and showed Jounouchi the one that had Seto’s face in it. The blonde boy didn’t look very pleased.

“What is this? Is this some kind of joke? I told you I want the real Seto!”

“This is the real Kaiba-boy.” Pegasus wagged the card in front of him. “But if you meant you wanted his sexy body, then you should’ve said so! Follow me.”

Pegasus led the boy towards the secret passage behind his bookcase and used his remote control to open it. Jounouchi walked behind him as they descended the dark stairs with the gun pointed at the silver haired man’s back. When they reached the bottom, it was pitched black and cold. Jounouchi couldn’t see a thing.

Pegasus flicked the light switched.

The sight that greeted them was very appalling. The room was no larger than a storage unit and was mostly empty except for the six chairs that looked oddly like executioner electric chairs. Four of these were occupied by men he recognized; that cheating duelist called ‘Bandit Keith, Marik’s creepy best friend named Bakura, his soon-to-be brother in law Mokuba and most importantly…

“SETO!” The gun in his hand was forgotten immediately and fell to the ground as Jounouchi teared up at the sight of his significant other. “What have you done to these people…?”

The two lovers have never slept together throughout their entire relationship. In fact, both of them were still virgins. They were saving that moment for that special day. That didn’t stop Jounouchi from spending many jerk off sessions imagining how their steamy first time would be once they were on their honeymoon. He longed to behold the sight of Kaiba’s naked body on that day.

Never in a million years did Jounouchi dream that the first time he’d see his lover naked was in some creepy, cold dungeon with his body displayed lewdly like a corpse strapped in a kinky looking chair with disturbing life support tubes attached to his gut, ass and erect cock.

The whole setup was so degrading and inhumane. It made Jounouchi sick to his stomach. He had to get him out of there!

He ran immediately towards Kaiba, but something stopped him in his tracks. Jounouchi didn’t notice it before but each chair was encased in glass as if each occupant inside was some kind of display in a sick museum. 

“Sorry about the bullet proof case, Jounouchi-boy,” Pegasus said. “I recently had it installed to protect the boys from contaminants, you know? These are my precious collections after all. Gotta take real good care of them!”

“Seto! Seto! SETO!!!!” Jounouchi ignored the other man and thrashed wildly; banging and kicking on the glass in hopes of making it break with no success at all. 

Inside, Kaiba’s lifeless expression remained the same, staring blankly at his lover who passionately tried to get him out. White liquid was pumped through the tube attached to his stomach while a brownish-yellow substance flowed out of the tube attached to his cock.

After his hands grew sore from hitting the hard glass, Jounouchi finally stopped and slumped down to the ground, defeated. He tapped on the transparent wall weakly and wailed in despair.

“Please…” Jounouchi begged weakly. “Give him back to me, or… or I’ll”

“You’ll what? Kill me?” Pegasus smirked. He witnessed the entire ordeal and there was something oddly satisfying watching the poor, pathetic boy break down. He found the gun on the ground and kicked it towards Jounouchi. “Go ahead, I would like to see you try. You’ll do it because at least you’ll be ‘together in heaven’ or something stupid like that, right?”

He looked down intensely on the poor boy. Jounouchi grabbed the gun and pointed it at the vile man. “You’re god-damn right I will!,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

“Well, before you do all that, I think you should know something first.” Pegasus showed Jounouchi the card with Kaiba’s face in it again. “Do you see this, Jounouchi-boy? This? This is where Kaiba-boy’s soul currently resides. I don’t know where people’s souls go when they die, but yours will surely never go to this card after you take your own life.”

Jounouchi was confused. “Huh…? I don’t… what are you…?”

“It looks like I will have to spell things out to your stupid brain,” Pegasus said testily. “My millenium eye has banished Kaiba-boy’s soul in a whole different dimension that no one else can access. Which means wherever you go when you die, it will never be in the same place as your lover.”

Realization hit the boy’s face. He looked mortified. Pegasus smiled. 

“That’s right, Jounouchi-boy. As long as I hold Kaiba-boy’s soul, the two of you will never be together, both physically and spiritually!” Pegasus taunted the boy as he dangled the card with Kaiiba’s face in it in front of him.

Jounouchi was aghast. It can’t be true. He’s heard of the millenium items before, but Pegasus surely didn’t have this amount of power, did he? 

“I - I don’t believe you…!”

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, Jounouchi-boy, it looks like a demonstration is in order.”

There was a blinding flash of light coming from Pegasus’ left eye which filled the entire room. Jounouchi shielded his eyes from the glare. 

Inside the glass, Kaiba’s body stirred as he regained his soul once again. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. They felt dry after being open for so long. He tried to move around but found that his movements were limited due to the straps attached to his limbs and chest.

“...uhhnnn..” Kaiba groaned as he tried to speak, but his throat felt hoarse and rough after not speaking for so long. He attempted again to lift himself off the thing that he was bound in. He hissed sharply when he felt something very large inside his ass as well as the pencil-thick tube lodged deep inside his erect cock. He grimaced at the pain. “...mnnph...!”

Jounouchi was beyond himself as he saw his lover moving around once again. It broke his heart to see Kaiba in pain, but he was glad to see that at least he was alive. “Seto! I’m here,” he called out trying to get his attention by banging on the floor.

With his position on the chair, Kaiba couldn’t quite look down far enough to see who was there, but there was this connection between them that let him know that it was his pretty blonde prince tapping on the other side. 

He was about to call out his name, but Kaiba only managed to let out a “..kkkk…” before that blinding light engulfed the entire room once again and the brunette was back to being a lifeless, empty shell; muscles limp with wide, soulless eyes and a mortified expression.

Jounouchi banged on the glass once again. “Seto, wait! Talk to me! Seto! Seto!”  
Turning towards Pegasus, he pleaded: “Bring him back!”

“I believe that about sums up my point,” the silver haired man said coldly. “I’m the only one that can release Kaiba-boy’s soul. You kill me, then there’s definitely no hope for the two of you to be reunited.”

The blonde boy clenched his fists. He’s never felt so powerless in his life. There truly was nothing he could do to be with his beloved again. Not in life, and not in death.

“Please…” Jounouchi begged with all his heart. “I can’t live without Seto. He is everything to me! We are getting married in two months... we - we’re gonna live together, maybe have kids… we have a long road ahead of us. Please… if you have a heart at all… please don’t take that away from me. Don’t take that away from us!”

If it were any other person, perhaps they would’ve been moved by Katsuya Jounouchi’s plea. With Pegasus, however, he couldn’t be more thrilled. He relished in the boy’s agony, in his sorrows. 

As he looked at him in that moment, the silver haired man remembered a time when he himself was in a similar desperate situation as the boy before him and how he loathed himself for being so weak. But now, the situations were different and he was in a position of power, and he couldn’t feel any greater.

“Let me give you some advice, Jounouchi-boy,” Pegasus said. “Love only lasts for as long as you can keep it. Save yourself some heartache and only love what you can protect. Kaiba-boy is mine now and you failed to win him back. The only thing left for you is to move on.”

Pegasus turned back towards the stairs. Before climbing up, he gave one final departing word: “My guards are about to come back within the hour which means you have about fifteen minutes to say your final goodbyes with Kaiba-boy if you wanna have enough time to leave this place alive, which I will graciously give you. Don’t say I never gave you an act of kindness.”

And with that, the silver haired man ascended the stairs, leaving Kaiba’s boyfriend alone in his sorrows. 

As he climbed the stairs, Pegasus couldn’t be more happier. This was the best day ever!


End file.
